1.7-Louise's Part-Time Job
"Louise's Part-Time Job" is the seventh episode of the first season of The Familiar of Zero. '7.1 AFTER THE BALL' Louise and Saito meet with Princess Henrietta, who has bestowed the title of chevalier on Louise. Louise says the Princess shouldn’t have. The princess also thanks Saito for protecting Louise and asks him to protect her in the future and offers her hand. Louise jumps in front and says she shouldn’t offer her hand. The Princess claimed she must offer it in return for such loyalty. Louise steps back. Saito looks at the hand and mumbles to himself Louise is still treating him like a dog. Louise leans over to and tells Saito to kiss her. He can’t believe what he has to do and is embarrassed. He thinking he has to kiss Princess while Louise meant to kiss her hand. Louise tells him to hurry up. He walks up to the Princess take her hand. Grabs her around the waist bent her back a little bit and gave her a straight on the lips kiss. The Princess faints and Louise yells at him what are you a dog. '7.2 POOR SAITO' Saito is all beat up from Louise. She is pushing him down with her hand and tells him to apologies to the Princess. Saito says he sorry but she had told him to kiss her. Louise yells who would kiss the Princess on the lips and he says “me”. Louise hit him again and he goes flying across the room. The Princess said its ok everybody needs a reward from a Princess. Princess asks a favor of the two of them. Louise says she will do anything, even to jump out the window and she will take this dog with her. Saito yells now wait a minute. Princess tells them to take some time off and go live out in the village for a little bit. '7.3 IN THE VILLAGE' They come out of a store and Louise is complaining the fashion is not the greatest for a peasant. A flash back to the Princess' room shows the Princess giving Louise a permit sanction by the palace to spy in the village to find out about some noble have been abusing the peasants in the village. When The Princess asked the peasants would said everything was fine but after what had happened with Count Mott she wants Louise and Saito to look around. Back at village she is thinks of getting a horse. Louise soon finds out a horse cost 400 Ecu. They check out a hotel, 200 Ecu which is all the money they were given for the mission. Saito points out they need to get a peasant type lodging. Louise will not have any of it and tells Saito to stop following her. She runs off. Later Saito find her sitting at a fountain. He finds out she had gone to a casino and they told her she would increase her money but she lost all of it. She is trying to think of what to do next. Saito says they ask the Princess for more money but she says no. It wouldn’t look good for the Princess or them. Saito says we need to get some to eat but a place to sleep is a higher priority. '7.4 NEW PLACE' A person shows up next to them he is a large muscle gay/cross dresser and way over the top. His name was Scarron and he owns a tavern down the road. He tells them they can stay with only one condition. '7.5 THE TAVERN' Louise is one of nine others waitresses. Scarron talks to all of them and tells how to call him they said “oui (wee) Mademoiselle”. They are told there is a new fairy in training to join the enchanted Fairy Tavern. Next you see Louise in a short white waitress outfit not all too happy. He tells them she is a runaway with her brother from home before her father was to sell her to pay for gamble debt. He has everybody applaud and Louise says hello though not too pleased what she has to endure in this little dress. Saito is in the kitchen watching when girl washing dishes yells at him hurry up and he comes back to finish washing the dishes for they are about to open up. She tells him he has a nice younger little sister and is eye balling him sideways as someone she may be interested in. Her name Jessica and ask what his name is and he tell her Saito. She tells him that an odd name. He says yes as he has been told. Louise sees what is going on in the kitchen and is a little mad at Saito. Scarron tells the girls because of the new girl they are going to have the long awaited tip contest this week. The girl that gets most tips will get to wear the fabulous family heirloom bustier (boos-tyey or boos-T-ay) which the tavern is named after. It is a beautiful black with white trimmed bustier with a short dress and several white petty coats with long black and white trimmed gloves and black with white trimmed garter belts. The bustier has a magic enchanted so that anybody that wears it can earn tips with knowing anything. '7.6 THE TAVERN IS FULL' Louise serves her first customer and brings a bottle of wine. He asks her when she is going to serve the wine. She is still in the mode of being a noble and he a peasant and a noble doesn't serve peasants. She tells herself it’s for the mission it's for the mission and she pour the wine but over fills it. He complains and makes a comment that she's not much in the boob department so she should serve the wine mouth to mouth. She throws the glass of wine in his face. She put one foot on the table on the table and starts to yells at him how he is mistreating a noble. The guy is surprised at her. At that moment Scarron comes up from behind and kind of puts a choke hold on the guy and tells him it is her first day on the job. He then tells Louise to get a towel and tells the guy he will make up to him and Scarron starts kissing him. Louise runs off to get a towel. '7.7 THE ATTIC' Louise and Saito are in the attic with one bed and she is complaining about the treatment of her as a noble by a peasant. Saito is trying to explain to her now at least they have a place to sleep, food, and are making money. He also says Scarron said there are a lot of nobles visit here. Louise says can’t believe a noble has to sleep like this. You see a plain bed in the room and Saito has a bed made up on the floor. Saito mentions a lot of things that happen today and he is tired and it’s not much difference than he is being treated already. Louise is trying to sleep and Saito is snoring away. She is thinking that his master makes him dress like that and he not bothered. Then she some hear screeching in the corner of the room. See looks up to see some bats and they take off and fly around the room. She jumps out of the bed to sit on the floor next to Saito. She looks at the bats and they had returned to their roost under the ceiling beam. She slips into to Saito bed on the floor. She wonder why she feels a strange feeling when laying there next to him. '7.8 THE TAVERN IS FULL AGAIN' Every time someone tries to pickup Louise something happen to them. In the kitchen Saito is talking to Jessica he finds out she is Scarron daughter and she runs everything in the tavern and he drops a dish. Scarron tells Louise to stand by the end of the bar and watch the other girls to see how they do it. As she is standing there, she mutters to herself about how all the men are commenting about her small breasts. She sees Saito in the kitchen talking to Jessica and then she notices Jessica's large breasts not as large a Kirche but ok and she grabs a empty bottle. Next you see Saito talking to Jessica and he gets hit in the head by an empty bottle. '7.9 SAITO IN BED' Saito wakes up in bed with a head ache. There is Jessica sitting on the bed. She says you got hit in the head by a bottle of wine and was he alright. She doesn’t think Saito and Louise are brother and sister and Louise is some noble. She says the way she doesn’t how to carry the tray and the way she behaves she has to be a noble. She asks if he was her servant and he says no and it’s better she stay out of it. She asks are they on some type of danger’s mission. He starts sweating. She move up on him and starts asking about what is it and she can help him. She puts his hand on her breast and moves closer tells him she can teach him many things. I mean anything. Just then Louise slams open the door and ask what happening here and said he is gathering information. He tells her did you know she is Scarron daughter. Louise is not buying it and kicks him in the crotch. He is out on the floor and Louise is dragging him by the legs out of room. Jessica calls to Louise and says that seems to be wasting time and not out there making any tips. Louise yells she has to teach this stupid dog - stupid brother how to behave. Jessica is baiting Louise that she should be working and you’re not having good time making tips in winning the tip contest. Louise's furry is up in the air and she says she will win the contest even though she doesn’t have large breast. '7.10 BACK IN THE TRAVEN' She stands at the end of the bar mulling over it is the last day and she has hardly made any tips. Just then another patron with half a dozen guards came through the doors. Scarron comes running over greeting the oversize welcoming Nobleman Chillan after he makes grunting noise to get some attention. Nobleman Chillan says business looks like doing well and Scarron down plays that this is unusual to have this many people here tonight. Everybody is look at the nobleman and seems to be a little on edge. The nobleman says enough of the excuses and I’m here as a customer. Scarron says there is no room to sit. The nobleman does a scan of the room and snaps his fingers. The guards pull out what looks like clubs. All of the customer stood up. Later the nobleman sat down and there are no other customers in the room. He looks around the room and mention I guess there is nobody else here as he laugh. He asks Scarron is there nobody here to serve the queen tax collector. Jessica is telling Saito that he the tax collector and nobody will stand up to him because he will raise the taxes on anybody who does. No server girls will serve him because he would fondle them and leave no tips. Saito notice someone come up to nobleman. Saito and Jessica see its Louise with a tray of wine. Louise see it a nobleman and nobody else is serving him. Thinking she may get a good tips from him picks up a tray. Jessica is wide eye and Saito says she such an idiot. She puts the tray down and the nobleman bends down to look at her breast and ask Scarron is starting employ men now. Louise is getting a little peeved. The nobleman says oh I see she is a little girl with small breasts. He reaches out and says he needs to squeeze the tiny breast. Louise loses it kicks the nobleman in the face. Scarron and Jessica are in shock. Jessica looks behind her and Saito is gone. Scarron runs up telling the nobleman she is new and just started and he sorry. The nobleman can’t believe he has been hit by a peasant and knocks a table to one sided. The guards move up just when Saito gets in between Louise and the nobleman. Saito says that will be enough out of you old man. The nobleman is really getting steamed and is yelling how you dare talk to me that way. Saito tell him he is the only person to touch Louise is him. The nobleman yells to his guards to capture him and Saito said will see who will capture who and he was the one to capture the thief. He reaches behind him for his sword to grab nothing and remember he left it in the attic. The nobleman yells to capture him and the washboard girl. Saito is yelling to wait a minute. Just then there is large explosion. When the smoke clears you see Saito standing there and Louise behind him with her wand. She says the washboard comment was enough. The nobleman is trying get up from the floor. Saito asking her where she got the wand from and she tells him she had it hidden in case of a emergency. She yells at the nobleman that she gave him the best service and to be treated like a dog. The nobleman asks Louise if she is a noble person or a fallen noble. Then she pulls out the queen document and nobleman jaw drops to the floor. The noble and guards are on the floor bowing all holding a money purse in the air. He sees it is a permit from the queen and offer up a bag of money so she will forget everything here but it is Louise who tells him to forget everything that has happen here. Then the nobleman and guards ran out of the building. Everybody gather around Louise telling how great she was to stand up to the nobleman. Saito tell Louise that she shouldn’t have used magic out in public. Scarron steps in to say he never bother to ask what the person back ground is that going to works here so we did see anything or hear anything right everyone. Everybody chime in at the same time with “oui Mademoiselle we didn’t see anything”. '7.11 THE TIP' Jessica tells Louise she has won the prize and they don’t even have to count it. Louise turns around looks over to see piles of small bags of money on the table. Louise says they just put it here before leaving. Jessica says they left it here of their own free will and that is consider a tip-Right papa. Scarron said oui and the winner of the tip contest is Louise. '7.12 THE ATTIC' Saito even though they said it’s no problem but their cover is blown. Sit up in bed and Louise has one the doors of the wardrobe cabinet open and is changing behind it. Saito is wondering why she is modest now. She steps out from behind the door and she has the beautiful black heirloom bustier with short dress, gloves, and garter belts on. Saito is almost speechless and can’t believe his eyes as how beautiful she is. '7.13 THE JAIL CELL' Fouquet is in the jail cell when she hears a noise. She looks up and sees a figure standing there outside the cell. She asks what you want. He says I came to pickup my comrade Fouquet Sculpture or should I say Matilda Southgotha. She says I know you. Zero no Tsukaima < Top Of Page > Zero No Tsukaima Seasons [[1.6-A Thief's Identity|'<< Full 1.6 The Thief's True Identity ']] - ''' Full 1.8 Tabitha's Secret >>''' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1